Vibration test systems may be used to vibrate a workpiece secured by a test fixture. For example, a vibration test system may use a shaker to vibrate the workpiece. The vibration test system may then measure the effect of the vibration on the workpiece. The applied vibration may be varied in frequency and/or amplitude and the effect of the different frequencies and/or amplitudes on the workpiece may be measured, for example, by using a probe.
Vibration test systems may be used to vibrate and measure disk drive storage devices or components thereof. In magnetic recording media, for example as used in disk drive storage devices, a read/write head writes to and reads from magnetic elements that represent digital bits on a hard disk. The magnetic elements may be arranged in circular and concentric data tracks on the surface of one or more disks of the disk drive storage device. The read/write head must be within a certain distance from the data tracks in order to accurately read from and write to the magnetic elements.
Vibration test systems may be used to determine the effects of vibration on components of a disk drive storage device. For example, a vibration test system may measure the displacement of the read/write head from a data track in response to an applied vibration.